Genesect's replacement wii remote quest
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Genesect play's Super Genesect 64 for the Wii U, he needs to unlock the miracle bomb by shaking the black Wii remote. Unfortunately something bad happened.


When Genesect goes straight to gamestop, he walks straight to the Employer that the pick up has arrived. "Pick up for Genesect." Said the Employer.

Genesect picks up the game about Super Genesect 64 for the Wii U "WARNING, NOT REAL!" Genesect gives the money to the cashier and puts the game in the bag and flies home.

When Genesect gets back to his state room, Genesect inserts the disc to the Wii U. Genesect installs the Super Genesect 64 for the Wii U. Genesect uses the black Wii remote and tightened the strap to Genesect's purple mechanical wrist from the black Wii remote.

When he plays the mini game that Genesect unlocked, He shaked the wii remote really hard so he can unlock a miracle bomb.

Unfortunately he accidentally splits the black Wii remote in screams and cries in front of everyone while showing his black Wii remote that its broken. Scene cuts to Genesect at the therapist. "Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Go on." Said the therapist. Then Genesect continues freak out more.

Genesect runs to the gamestop manager and Genesect said "My black Wii remote and I accidentally broke my remote in half, because the color of my console and is white so please give me a white Wii remote so any other color of wii remote won't charge my money." "But we don't have any white Wii remote that has motion plus inside, we shipped them long ago but they are already sold out." Said the manager. "But I have one white Wii remote that has motion plus inside left. In order to get this white Wii remote is to do the dangerous task."

Genesect flies to the planet venus like canyon/volcano kingdom. Genesect is fearful and hatred, that lava and fire is the only weakness for Genesect because he is a bug and a steel type. Mewtwo is in the crater like volcano in the venus like canyon/volcano kingdom. "Genesect, I am here because I'm homeless." Said Mewtwo. "Come on Mewtwo, lets cooperate so I can get the scary token that looks like the iron core of venus but the size of a gumball!" Replied Genesect.

Genesect and Mewtwo walked to the long bridge in the crater like volcano in the venus like canyon/volcano kingdom. "Don't look down Genesect." Said Mewtwo. The yellow lava erupts and flies up like a geyser and hits the bridge and Genesect looks down in fear. Mewtwo saves Genesect by using blizzard and the yellow lava froze and Mewtwo tastes the frozen yellow lava and it's actally Velveeta cheese sauce. Genesect is cranky that he is scared of boiling cheese and thrashes around the bridge and Mewtwo and Genesect falls down the bridge.

Mewtwo is mad at Genesect from making the bridge destroyed. The security camera is in the crater like volcano in the venus like canyon/volcano kingdom. The mystery monster's minon looks like Kirby but made out of Velveeta cheese sauce.

"Attention Attention, Do not grab the rings hooked on the hook under the bridge, thank you." Said the P.A. Genesect made a fantasic idea that he told Mewtwo to quickly grab 50 or more rings to drain the boiling Velveeta cheese sauce.

"Quick Mewtwo, grab 50 rings or more before we are melted to macaroni." Said Genesect. Mewtwo and Genesect quickly grabbed 50 rings and the boiling Velveeta cheese sauce is drained with a toilet flushing sound. Mewtwo begins to laugh about the toilet flushing sound effect. "Stop laughing Mewtwo before we are distracted!" Yelled Genesect. "When I hit three, we have to land with our feet." Genesect and Mewtwo are 6 seconds away from the secret hole that flushed away the boiling Velveeta cheese. Genesect counted to 3 and opened their legs and landed on a platform floating on the Velveeta cheese safely. But unfortunately they have a balance beam with red and blue-green tentacles under the beam.

Genesect and Mewtwo are ready to walk the balance beam, they don't want to end up like Misty and Dawn being captured by the red and blue-green tentacles under the beam. They decided to attack the red and blue-green tentacles under the beam by using techno blast from Genesect, Hyper beam from Mewtwo. The red and blue-green tentacles under the beam are knocked out and the P.A. said "Do not attack the red and blue-green tentacles under the beam or it will get worse and capture you." They shouldn't haven't done that, Mewtwo and Genesect ended up like Misty and Dawn. Mewtwo generates a blue aura and transforms into Mewtwo's awakening form. The new form of Mewtwo is from Pokemon X and Y. Meloetta is the red and blue-green tentacles under the beam's weakness.

Meloetta said "Stop capturing Mewtwo and Genesect you monster." Meloetta used psychic and the red and blue-green tentacles under the beam are stunned, the red and blue-green tentacles under the beam rised up out of the ground and it's gigantic Deyoxys colored Tentacruel, the guardian of the balance beam. "Wait a minute, you used psychic, I am a water and poison type." He shrinks and dies from Meloetta's psychic attack, Dawn, Misty, Genesect and Mewtwo. Misty screamed that she saw Genesect and she ran away. Dawn disappeared for no reason.

"Run Genesect and Mewtwo, go to the scary token that looks like the iron core of venus but the size of a gumball!" Meloetta announced.

They finally got to the chamber and grabbed the scary token that looks like the iron core of venus but the size of a gumball. A Giant Cheese puff ball is like worse than a bolder and they escaped.

Genesect used Flamethrower and the Giant Cheese puff melted into boiling Velveeta cheese sauce and the perfect chaos like Cheese sauce monster is the mystery monster. "Who dares awakened from my Giant Cheese puff egg." Said the Cheese monster. Genesect didn't know the bolder is an egg.

The Cheese monster hurls out hot boiling Velveeta cheese sauce. "That's what I call a Munster cheese!" Said the Cheese monster evil laughing. They have to hold the scary token that looks like the iron core of venus but the size of a gumball, Mewtwo and Genesect flies out of the secret chamber and filling the boiling Velveeta cheese sauce due to the Velveeta cheese sauce barf attack and clogged it from its body of the Cheese monster.

Meloetta is in charge of the scary token that looks like the iron core of venus but the size of a gumball. "Mewtwo, Genesect, you are the only hope to stop the Cheese monster." Said Meloetta.

The new form of Mewtwo is still on and Mewtwo used Psystrike and Genesect used Techno Blast at the Cheese monster. Genesect's drive glow and releases a super charged thunderbolt from its cannon and hits the Cheese monster.

The Cheese monster exploded out a Giant glow and the crater like volcano in the venus like canyon/volcano kingdom begins to convert into a normal floor and the venus like canyon/volcano turned into a girls scout for the grand canyon and the clouds became white and normal blue sky with a rainbow and birds flying and made grass, water, trees, moss and nature. The Cheese monster turned into a permanent bag of Cheetos puffs.

Meloetta still has the scary token that looks like the iron core of venus but the size of a gumball.

Meloetta gave the scary token that looks like the iron core of venus but the size of a gumball to Genesect and he flies to gamestop. Meloetta waved good bye to Genesect. Mewtwo turned back into its normal form with a farting sound. Meloetta laughed at the farting sound, Mewtwo walks away. Genesect gave the scary token that looks like the iron core of venus but the size of a gumball to the manager and gave him the white Wii remote motion plus inside for a perfect replacement for the broken black Wii remote.

"Thanks for the scary token that looks like the iron core of venus but the size of a gumball, Mr. Genesect." Said the manager. "Have fun with your new Wii remote sir." Genesect charged his money for the broken remote and the scary token that looks like the iron core of venus but the size of a gumball for the white Wii remote and placed it in the bag and flied back to the state room.

Genesect puts 2 double A-Batteries in the white Wii remote and synchronized the remote to the Wii U and finally plays Super Genesect 64 for the Wii U and continued to play and tightened the strap to Genesect's purple mechanical wrist from the white Wii remote. When he plays the mini game that Genesect unlocked, He shaked the wii remote really hard so he can unlock a miracle bomb.

Genesect finally unlocked the miracle bomb to knock out all the enemies instantly and Genesect lived happily ever after.


End file.
